


Flipping the Script

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NO INCEST YA HEATHENS, Sick big bro, wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: It's not good for you to stay in water clothes in Seattle. Reggie learns this the hard way and it's little brothers turn to take care of him.
Relationships: Delsin Rowe & Eugene Sims, Delsin Rowe & Eugene Sims & Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Delsin Rowe & Reggie Rowe, Delsin Rowe/Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene Sims & Abigail "Fetch" Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Flipping the Script

The rainfall in Seattle wasn’t unbearable today, leaving a light drizzle throughout the city. “You know, I could get used to this weather.” Delsin said, sitting up from his spot on top of Olaf’s. It was a great day, having just wiped out some drug deals going on and saved some conduits from being harassed by the DUP. After that, him, Fetch, and Eugene all celebrated with a good meal from Olaf’s. Of course, the two eventually had to go and do their own things, leaving Delsin on the rooftop.

He tossed his container into the trash can, about to run off before stopping in his place. ‘“Eh, I guess I should see if Reggie wants anything to eat.” Delsin muttered, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He hadn’t gotten the usual nagging call in some time from his brother which was a surprise, but it could have been from him being pouty Reggie again.

The two of them were chasing after a DUP soldier in attempts to follow a lead that would bring them closer to Augustine. During the chase, some troops got the jump on them, leaving the brothers to fight them off. But, a little… slip up happened.

_ “Last guy, I got this!” Delsin shouted, seeing his brother shooting at the last soldier. He had one cinder blast left, why not go ahead and use it? Extending his arm, Delsin fired the cinder blast. What he hadn’t anticipated though was the DUP soldier lifting up a concrete barrier as the cinder blast flew over, making it explode much closer. Reggie stumbled back from the blast, yelling as he tumbled off the pier. “Oh shit, Reggie!” Delsin exclaimed, hastily subduing the DUP soldier with a head shot before running to the pier where his brother had fallen. _

“Okay, I guess you might have a right to be mad.” Delsin huffed, dialing in his brother's number, waiting for a response. The phone rang for a few moments before going to Reggie’s voicemail much to his annoyance. “Sheriff Rowe, I can’t reach the phone right now so-” Hanging up, he called again. “Come on, no one likes pouty Reggie.” Delsin groaned, starting to understand how his brother felt when he didn’t answer his calls.

After several more rings, the line finally clicked, “Hello..?”. “Jeez Reg, you just woke up? It’s 3 in the afternoon.” Delsin said, chuckling at his brother’s grogginess, “I’m at Olaf’s, you want anything from here? Clam Chowder sounds good, they got a sale.”.

A loud groan filled the air, Delsin flinching upon hearing him nearly throw up, “You got a seafood allergy you didn’t tell me about?”.

“Urgh. I’m fine.” Reggie groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sniffled, standing up and nearly fell back onto his bed as his headache intensified.  _ Ugh, shit.  _ Taking a moment, Reggie stood up his clothes from the floor and slipped on his jacket which was a little damp still from falling off the pier. “I’m fine without food.” He looked at his watch with a groan, “Hey, meet me in the Hing Hay market, okay?”

“Reg, if you’re in another porta potty-”

“Just meet me there, I got an update from the lead yesterday. Watch where you aim this time, okay?” Reggie asked, listening as his brother hastily hung up. The cop looked out the window with a groan as he saw the rain picking up, perfect. 

_ Just, perfect.  _

Sniffling, Reggie wiped his nose on his sleeve before taking some medicine and drank it down with water. It was just a headache and a sniffle, nothing too serious. Nothing that he had to back out for. Who knows what trouble Delsin would get into if he went by himself on this one? His brother had a talent for attracting trouble, now especially with his arsonal of powers.

Delsin dashed through the city, deciding to take the scenic route around. He was never going to get tired of this view, it always impressed him no matter how many times he went through it. It was a bit of a pain in the ass to cross the bridge, but considering he had taken out all the soldiers and turrets there, it wasn’t that bad.

Crossing over, Delsin started heading for the Hing Hay market. “Man, how does anything stay dry in this city?” Delsin asked as the rain picked up.

He took his time getting there, it was always fun annoying his brother like this. Reggie rubbed his arms shuddering, coughing into his elbow as the rain poured around him. “I’m gonna kill him, I swear.” Reggie hissed out, flinching as he let out a painful sneeze, “damnit.”. A flash of neon made him look up, seeing his brother arrive. 

“Hey there, I miss the party?” Delsin smirked as he walked over. Reggie scowled at his brother, not in the mood for his usual shit. “Let’s just get this over with.” His headache only intensified despite the medicine, making this worse for him. Rubbing his eyes, Reggie led the way, his legs feeling heavy as he walked over. It was fine, he just needed to take a nap after this… that’s all.

The two brother’s arrived at the alley, finding a group of DUP soldiers talking with each other. Something about the tower and Augustine. “Let’s talk to these guys, get some answers.” Delsin rushed forward before Reggie could stop him, getting straight into the action. The eldest groaned, running after his little brother. “Here comes the Rowes!” Delsin cheered, launching several stasis fields, subduing the DUP soldiers that were caught in it.

“It’s Rowe, take him out!” one of the soldiers shouted, allowing two of them to run into one of their trucks. “Reggie, they're trying to escape! Reggie!” Delsin turned around, finding his brother just standing there, “Hey a little help would be nice!”

Reggie groaned as he held his head, falling onto one knee gagging before he heaved out what little food he had left in his stomach. “Okay then, guess this is on me.” Delsin muttered, hastily taking out the remaining DUP. His focus shot up seeing the truck drive off, his instinct to run forward until he heard his brother. Delsin looked between the truck and Reggie, conflicted.

_ Reggie couldn’t handle himself like this but this could be their chance to finally get Augustine and help the tribe. _

Biting his lip, Delsin hurried over to his brother’s side. “Jesus man, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Delsin asked, helping him stand up.

“Not sick…” Reggie groaned, lazily using his sleeve to wipe off his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s a load of crap. You were focused on puking your brains out that the DUP nearly got you.” Delsin countered. “Ugh, if I did puke my brains out… I wouldn’t have this headache.” Reggie whined, coughing heavily into his hand. “Jesus, Reggie how sick are you?” Delsin asked, remembering how he had fallen into the pier.

Thinking back to when he was sick, Delsin copied things that he remembered Betty or Reggie doing while he was sick. Pushing his brother's hair back, he felt his forehead, seeing it was warm. “Reggie you're burning up man.” Delsin said, getting a sneeze in response, “Sneezing, coughing, puking. Guessing you got a cold man.”.

Looking back to see the truck long gone, Delsin sighed. “Come on, we’re getting back to the hotel.” Delsin stated, much to Reggie’s dismay Delsin hoisted him onto his back piggy back style, “Alright, hold on Officer Sniffles, I’ll take the fast way.”

“NO!” Reggie exclaimed, a hand clamped over his mouth.

“Okay, okay! You throw up and I am dropping you.” Of course he wouldn’t do that, but vomit wasn’t an ideal thing to have all over his new white jacket. Securing his brother on his back, Delsin began walking to their hotel. “Jeez, I forgot how boring it was to be normal.” Delsin muttered as he kept walking, only getting a scoff of amusement from his brother. The scoff shifted slowly into a coughing fit, ripping what little energy Reggie had left from him. The older brother groaned, leaning his head on his little brother's shoulder.

A tiny smile formed on Delsin’s lips, remembering how Reggie did the same when they were younger. Well, now with conduit super strength he could lift his stupid buff cop brother easily. 

After a while Delsin eventually got back to their hotel room, managing to avoid suspicious looks thankfully. Delsin groaned as he helped his brother onto his bed, looking around their hotel room. “Alright, you get those wet clothes off and lay down, I’ll find something to help you feel better. And I don’t give a shit if your self conscious, take off those clothes and ill hang them up to dry. They’ll only make you worse.”

“Since when were you the serious one..?” Reggie muttered, starting to take his jacket off.

“Since you got sick.” Delsin retorted, leaving the room to check the kitchen. Okay, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. But someone did. Making sure Reggie couldn’t hear, Delsin took out his phone and called Betty, “Hey, Betty.”.

A soft sigh left the other end, he could practically hear Betty smiling, “Delsin, it’s been a while. How have you boys been?”

“We’ve been good, really good. Hey, I was wondering how you make that soup that you used to make when we were kids? Reggie and I were missing home and I wanted to give it a try.” It wasn’t a lie exactly, it’s just that Betty didn’t need to worry more about them with the condition she was in.

There was a soft hum from her end and he could hear things being moved around, “I have the recipe here somewhere, ah, here it is. Normally I’d keep it to myself, but it’s so sweet that you two are thinking of home. I’ll make all of your favorites when you come home.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Betty.” Delsin smiled as she sent him the picture of the recipe, “I promise we’ll be home soon, kisses. Tell everyone we said hi.”.

Ending the call with Betty, Delsin made his way into the kitchen to search for the ingredient Betty had listed. He vaguely remembered that Reggie had gone grocery shopping earlier this week, so hopefully they’d have what they needed for the soup. But of course, they didn’t.

Delsin groaned, shaking his head as he had to call in some favors. Peaking in the room, Delsin found his brother had listened to him thankfully, putting his soaking clothes in a pile, leaving him under the blankets in just his boxers. It was amusing seeing how Reggie could still be completely annoyed with his brother while sick.

Stepping back out of his room, Delsin called up Fetch and Eugene, thankful when both his friend’s answered. “Sup Smokes, miss us already?” Fetch’s familiar teasing returned, and normally he would be in the mood for a clever comeback, but right now he had other things to focus on.

“Guys, I need a favor. I know Reggie isn’t your favorite person in the world, but he’s gotten pretty sick. I’m not good with this role swap shit, so I could use some help.” Delsin explained.

“W-What do you need?” Eugene asked, much to Delsin’s relief while Fetch remained quiet.

Checking the photo again, Delsin repeated the recipe to Eugene. “Wow, that’s a good soup idea. When you’re sick and can’t keep food down, you want to eat bland foods. Taste can sometimes trigger vomiting, so eating and drinking bland foods can help. I’ll grab some bananas, crackers, water, and herbal tea mix.”

“Woah, since when were you good with health stuff, Teen Angel?” Fetch asked, talking for the first time since the mention of Reggie.

“I-I used to get sick a lot as a kid, I thought it was common sense.” Eugene nervously stammered, “I’ll be there in like thirty minutes?”.

“Thank you Eugene. Really, I owe you.” “N-No you don’t, it’s f-fine, really.” “Alright, well we still need to get him some clothes. We didn’t pack much when we left.”.

There was momentary silence before Fetch sighed, “I’ll snag Copman some clothes and a blanket.”.

“There’s my sweet girl. Thank you guys, really.” Delsin said, letting them end the call. Knowing they were on their way, Delsin was going to do the best he could with what he had. Searching through the fridge, he found a couple of water bottles and a few leftover pills. “Alright, that’s good and-” Looking around, Delsin snagged a trash can, just in case he couldn’t keep it down still.

Carrying everything in, Delsin made his way into the room the two of them shared. “I come bearing gifts.” Delsin said, sitting on the edge of their bed. Reggie just groaned, rolling onto his side. “Fine, be that way. I got you some water and medicine in case you haven’t eaten any yet.” Delsin leaned over, putting the water bottles and pills on the nightstand before placing the trashcan on Reggie’s side of the bed.

“Ugh… thanks.” Reggie muttered, leaning over to grab the water. Delsin sat beside him on the bed, grimacing as his brother chugged down the bottle. Jeez, was he dehydrated too now?

Just as he thought this, Reggie began groaning loudly. He practically vaulted over the bed to grab the trash can, puking the liquid back up. Delsin flinched hearing his brother puke again, leaning over to pat his back. “There, there. God, that smells.” Delsin groaned, turning his head away.

Coming to his rescue was a knock on the door, making him sigh aloud. “Stay here, man. I’ll be back in a second.” Patting his brother’s back, Delsin got up to answer the door, finding Eugene and Fetch waiting for him with bags. “Thanks guys, just leave them-” The two past Delsin, making their way in, “Guys?”.

“W-We’re helping out.” Eugene said, making his way into the kitchen starting to unpack all the groceries. Fetch made her way over to Delsin, holding out the bag of clothes to him, “I ain’t a fan of Copman, but he’s your brother. We all gotta help each other out.” She said.

Delsin smiled softly, taking the bag and headed into the room to tell his brother who was there. Reggie was mortified hearing that Fetch and Eugene were there. God, this was turning into his worst nightmare, the three of them there to ‘take care’ of him could end in a horrible way. Delsin merely smiled at his older brother’s face, tossing him the bag of clothes, “Don’t worry, Reg. We all look out for each other. Conduit or no conduit, we stick together.”


End file.
